


Sleep

by mkatewritesthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, dean and castiel - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatewritesthings/pseuds/mkatewritesthings
Summary: Now that Castiel is human, there are many things that he is learning to do. Sure, eating and drinking is enjoyable for almost everyone, but sleep is a completely different story. One night, Dean realizes that Cas is having trouble sleeping again. So, he shows him something that may calm his nerves and help him relax.





	Sleep

Sleep was a concept that Castiel had a very hard time getting used to. For years, he would sit in Dean’s room and protect him as he slumbered. Then, just over two years ago, he joined the hunter in his bed, cradling Dean in his arms as he watched him sleep.   
But for the last two months, things had been very different. Castiel was human. Some of the customary human needs came easily to him. He enjoyed food, most specifically PB&J sandwiches and fresh backed chocolate chip cookies. Showering was also a delightful daily occurrence, especially when Dean was involved. He looked forward to movie nights and real dates, on occasion. But sleep, that was something the former angel had yet to master.  
So, there he was lying in bed, eyes wide open for what felt like the one hundredth night in a row. He stared up at the blank ceiling. The only light in the room came from a small night light that he had insisted on putting near his side of the wall, just to make the restless nights a little brighter. Dean hated the thing at first, but he was willing to do anything to make Castiel more comfortable.  
“Can’t sleep?” Dean murmured as he turned towards Cas, a sleepish grin on his face. “You know, I’ve heard of something that can help with that.” He nestled his face into Cas’ neck.  
Cas sat up quickly, smacking Dean in the face with his shoulder. “Wait, what?” Cas snapped his gaze over to Dean, who rubbed his now sore face. “You know what can help me sleep?” Cas narrowed his gaze. “I’m not drinking any more whiskey. By the time I’ve had enough to make me sleep, I’m sick and can’t sleep.”  
Dean shook his head as he slowly guided Cas back down onto the mattress. “No, Cas. No drinking. And no more Benadryl. That shit has been clearing your sinuses all over my pillow.” He laughed as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips.   
Cas lowered his head. “I’m sorry. It said on the package that it may cause drowsiness, so I tried it.” Cas bit his lip as he gazed up at his boyfriend. “What was it? What can help?”  
Dean grinned and whispered, “I’ll show you.” Then, he straddled Cas. He gazed down at the gorgeous, blue-eyed man and smirked as he studied his naked form. The bunker was way too damn hot in the middle of July for sleeping in bedsheets or clothing.   
Cas’ breath hitched as he watched Dean leave a trail of open mouth kisses down his torso, blessing every other spot with a light nip.   
“Dean,” Cas breathed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto his pillow. “T-This is not helping me sleep. Oh—“ His back arched as Dean bit down on the sensitive spot just above his hip. “I actually think I’m wide awake now.” Dean winked up at him, making Cas’ stomach flip. That was another new sensation that the former angel could get used to.   
“Just wait.” That sounded like a promise as Dean moved further down. He gripped Cas’ hips, holding him down firmly but comfortably against the mattress. Dean licked his lips as he gazed down at Cas’ cock, resting against the former angel’s lower stomach, a bead of precum leaking from his slit.   
Dean leaned down, positioning himself between Cas’ legs, his hands remaining on Cas’ hips. Dean flicked his tongue over the tip on Cas’ cock, the salty taste of him overwhelming his mouth. “Mmmm,” he groaned as he took the tip into his mouth.   
“Dean,” Cas growled as his body flinched. He had no idea that touch could be this stimulating, not until he became human. Sure, sex was amazing when he was an angel, but humans were just more… in tune to their bodies. Every nerve that fired, every scent and taste that entered his senses, ravished him.  
Dean took all of Cas into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed slowly. One hand left Cas’ hip, reaching down to fondle Cas’ balls. Dean pressed his thumb in the sweet spot just below them, causing Cas to arch his back. “Ooo, that’s it,” Dean whispered before licking a strip up Cas’ cock.   
Cas moaned under Dean’s touch, bucking his hips against Dean’s mouth. “Don’t stop, Dean,” Cas pleaded. Dean just chuckled as he lifted his head, quickly reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Cas squirmed and whined at the loss of friction.  
After lubing up his fingers, Dean circled one around Cas’ hole, making him jump as he groaned. “Yes, please, Dean.” Cas rolled his hips, pleading for Dean to go on.  
Dean slipped a finger into Cas’ hole pumping and curling a few times before inserting another, then a third. Cas mewled and moaned Dean’s name as Dean continued his work, lowering his lips back down to Cas’ cock. His own dick twitched and ached as he watched Cas writhe beneath him. Dean stroked himself with this other hand, his moans vibrating against Cas’ member.  
“Dean, I’m close,” Cas managed to whimper just as his climax hit. Warm, salty cum emptied down Dean’s throat, triggering his own release. He rolled his hips, Cas still in his mouth as Dean came onto the sheets and Cas’ leg.  
Dean collapsed beside Cas, smiling over at the blue-eyed beauty. “How ya feelin’?” he asked. Cas just smiled sweetly, his body buzzing from what had just occurred. Dean slowly sat up. “I’ll be right back. Cas nodded as Dean headed for the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, he returned with a damp towel, having already cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Dean lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly as he gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend. He gently wiped Cas clean, trying his hardest not to wake him. Once he was finished, Dean smiled. Maybe they could make this a type of routine, just until Cas developed a sleep pattern. Dean smiled to himself. And after.


End file.
